The Monster
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Crank is a drug... the ultimate monster. Sakura is addicted and the monster... controls her. The Akatsuki although they give her the crank they want her to quit and so does Gaara. Can she or will her new supplier Sasuke change her mind?
1. Sakura I

**Hey ppl sry I've started like three stories just this week! I intend to finish them of course but the ideas keep coming! This idea I got from a book crank. I don't own naruto duh and I didn't copy anything illegal from the bookI just copied the words monster and Crank. Anyway anyother you don't have to review unless you want to about how totally crappy this story is or how you kinda like it or it doesn't bore you so much! I b talking 2 much sry ppl! And let us begin!**

_The monster... it is my reason to live_.

I grinned at the Akatsuki as they walked over to me.

"So did you bring it?" I asked anxiously as they all smirked at me.

"So Sakura honey how long have you been waiting here, un?" Deidara asked smirking his face an inch from mine.

"Four hours come on give it! Is it pure or tainted?" I asked my eyes going wide with lust when he showed me the Crank.

"Only slightly tainted. Here you go babe let's get high." Hidan said pulling me to him. I smiled. As long as it involved getting high I was game.

I started to smoke it relishing the feeling as my mind went to the demented version of cloud nine. Suddenly mom was home. I smirked knowing nothing bad would happen to me or my friends I doubt I'll even get a lecture.

My mom smirked at us then glanced around quickly. "Mrs. H you want some?" Sasori asked smirking at her. I rolled my eyes at him. Of course she did.

"Is it pure or tainted?" My mom whispered crawling toward us as lust filled her vision.

"Barely tainted but it still takes you where you want to go." I said laughing lightly as the buzz I was getting.

Mom grabbed some then snuck inside. "Some friggin Suna brats are moved in next door they probably have a whole lot of the good stuff. You know how Suna is." My mom said before shutting the door. So mom wants me to become friends with the brats to get some great buzz? Sounds good to me.

"Sakura you shouldn't keep doing this. Tobi's a good boy so Tobi doesn't want to see you like this. They do it for fun but you do it to run. (wow that ryhmes! I misspelled that didn't I... that sucks) Quit running be normal and cool like the other girls on the other side of the tracks. Please Sakura? Tobi misses you." Tobi whispered taking my hands. I shoved him off of me.

"I know why you guys are giving me this stuff even though you hate me getting buzzed all the time! You won't let me over indulge! You won't give me the E kind! You don't want me to get used or abused! Okay so if you don't want that stuff to happen to me let's just stay the same. I can't quit. We aren't all good like you Tobi." I whispered and walked across the lawn to the neighbors. I banged on the door waiting for the Suna brats to open up.

"Um... Hi... What do you want?" A girl with Sandy hair put in four pig-tails asked innocently as I glared.

"You have some crank right?" I asked swiftly taking out my wallet.

"Excuse me? What's crank?" She asked confused as two boys walked up from behind me.

"Oh duh your from Suna... um... what about Coke? Do you know that at least?" I asked shaking my head.

"You not talking about the soda you mean the drug right?" A oy behind me with red hair like Sasori's asked me blankly.

"Yeah. So do you guys got any and is it the pure stuff?" I asked desperately.

"We dont do that." The girl said as the two boys nodded.

"You're too thin you should probably stop and eat." The red head said making me glare as the other two dissappeared inside the house.

"That's none of your bisness. I'm Sakura by the way who are you?" I asked happily as the Akatsuki glared at the boy.

"Gaara. I guess I'll see you at school just... please quit. That stuff will kill you." He said and shut the door in my face. I glared and stomped back over to my front porch. I sat next to Sasori and glared at the ground.

"That was rude." I said angrily making everyone even Konan and Pein laugh.

**Oh no school starts tomorrow for sakura! Won't that suck! When Naruto and the gang try to help her its all about Gaara's POV! What would he do after he finds out about her past? Oh the drama! Stay tuned!**


	2. Gaara I

**Another chapter and thank you reviewers! If you guys tried reading my life in three short weeks I made it longer and hopefully it makes more sense now... I was a little too excited... Anyway I added a little of Sakura's point of view cuz I was dying to add this. Here ya go avid readers! (watever avid means...)**

I screamed loudly. I couldn't breathe at all. He was suffocating me as he pinned me to the wall by my neck. I couldn't even focus now.

"I love you." He whispered letting me go.

Instantly I woke up.

"I need you monster." I whispered and hastily grabbed a handful and inhaled. Sure I would stay up a few days straight and barely be able to even focus but I need this to escape him. I walked outside in my long Jack Skelington t-shirt. I only had underwear that was hidden under my shirt. I stared at the moon and stared at it bitterly. "Why did you leave me?" I whispered bitterly.

_**Gaara's POV from now on in this chapter I just wanted to let you have a Sakura bonus. Here it goes it starts now!**_

"GAARA GET OUT OF THE FREAKIN BED BEFORE BREAKFAST GETS COLD!" Temari shouted making me groan. I turned to my side then noticed someone outside. It was Sakura. She was staring at the moon bitterly. I could tell she was high but still she seemed able to control herself pretty well anyway. I sighed and opened my window, and right as Kankuro passed my room I jumped out.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered bitterly to the moon.

"Who left?" I asked then looked at her P.J. she was just wearing a Jack Skelington shirt and I seriously hope she was wearing underwear… I looked down at myself. I was just wearing Sally boxers so who was I to talk? Not that I did but whatever.

"None of your business!" She shouted angrily at me.

"Bye then but you can't hide forever." I told her then walked away. I needed to get in soon before Temari kills me anyway.

I sighed and went inside.

By the time I reached school one of the guys Sakura was with walked up to me. He had long blond hair put up in a pony-tail and dark eyes.

"Hey man can we talk un?" He asked. I could only nod. I was too curious for my own good. "You remind me of Sakura, yeah. She first started getting high when she was nine. Our little beauty died then. Right now we are just seeing a ghost un. You might be able to save her. You know what they say about twins. When one dies the other does too, yeah." He said making my eyes widen.

"She has a twin?" I asked shocked. This was making no sense…

"Had un. Micky was a great kid too but he died jumping off a cliff. He wanted to get high… the real kind." I froze. What if Temari or Kankuro jumped off a cliff… just to get high? _I would die inside…_

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked hoarsely.

"So you can try to help her." He answered.

_A monster can't help another monster… its impossible sorry I disappointed you but I can't. A broken boy can't fix a broken girl._


	3. Sakura II

_Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever... I really suck don't I?_

School... ow... my head pounded saying that I should have waited longer for the crank to process before trying to think.

"Sakura." A deep gruff voice said from behind me. I turned to see Gaara leaning against the locker beside mine.

"What up freak?" I asked angrily opening my locker.

"HEY GAARA! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO SAKURA?" an obnoxious blonde yelled right next to us. I covered my head as the pounding continued.

"His name is Naruto. Dobe shut up she's got a head-ache." Gaara said glaring at the blonde. Naruto looked at me slyly then turned to Gaara.

"You know what her head-ache is from right?" He asked making me mad.

"Yeah I do. It's none of our business so don't talk about it." Gaara said making me gasp.

"Oh... sorry pinky." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"No prob. I have things to do and double the work to do so I can miss tomorrow." I said grabbing my books and homework. Sure I was a druggie but I still got A's.

"Why are you ditching?" Naruto asked making me glare.

"It's my brothers d-day." I said coldly. walking away.

"WHAT'S A D-DAY?"

"Death Day moron!" Gaara glared punching his head.

I smiled slightly and walked away. I'm starting to be okay with people... well with Gaara and Naruto without the crank... scary huh?


	4. Gaara II

She was smiling as she spoke with Naruto completely shocking me. She was so messed up before but maybe since I haven't been able to notice any signs of crank on her she might of changed.

"You are so right! Ramen should be Japans main food group!" She laughed pretending to be the president of the U.S. even though we are in Japan and don't really care about the much hated (because they annoy every country with thier beliefs) United States Of America.

"The only problem is that that stuff will kill you." I said making them stare at me open mouthed before Sakura pointed at me and glared.

"How dare you! How dare you be so morbid about our ramen!" Sakura cried making Naruto immediatly copy her and glare at me.

"What have you done to Sakura?" Hidan cried running toward us glaring. He said making non appropriete curses then turned to his fellow Akatsuki.

"I don't know. She's turned into a freak." I muttered watching her happy dance with Naruto.

Deidara laughed as Sasori stared. "How are we going to get her home like this?" He asked making me snicker.

Wow Sakura you've turned from evil demented kid, to hyper active freak, and finally to burden.

"I don't know but see you later. Naruto needs to be home by 8." I said and left them open mouthed and glaring. Yeah I'm awesome like that.


	5. Sakura III

**Finally updated. This fic will be over soon.**

I watched him stare at the sky for a long time before finally turning to me. "What did Mickey look like?" He asked. I wasn't surprised that he knew, or even that he asked. I just took out the picture I always had with me. It had him and me in it. We were grinning, I was holding up the peace sign while he made the shape of a heart that he put against his head. I didn't understand why he did that in the picture.

"Hair like yours but curly, and yet he has blue eyes. Cool looking kid" Gaara said simply making me smile.

"Yea he was." I whispered as images filled my eyes.

"_Sakura!" He cried running up to me. Mickey looked so excited it made me smile along with him._

"_Hey Mickey." I answered waiting for him to tell me what it was that was making him so happy. _

"_I won the soccer tournament!" He grinned._

_We both jumped up and down hugging each other. This is great! He's always been so good at soccer! He has a whole lot going for him when it comes to this. _

"_How is your art work coming along?" He asked making me stop and look away. _

"_I can't find any inspiration." I said making him smile and make me look up at him._

"_Don't worry sis. I'll try my best to help you find some inspiration, then you can paint the best painting in the world!" He cheered making me smile softly at him._

"Sakura are you okay?" Gaara asked making me look up at him.

"Yea I'm fine." I grinned pretending so that I can keep Mickey's memory as just mine. No one elses.


	6. Gaara III

"Hello Sakura… Can we speak in private?" Sasuke had asked her just a couple hours ago, and since then she still hasn't shown up in any of her classes.

I sighed and looked out the window. The clouds were so grey now and it hurt knowing that she could be out getting high. Wait no I should show more confidence in her… she has tried to stay clean for a while right?

Suddenly she walked into class in the middle of the lecture, looking high. I rolled my eyes and yanked her down to look at me as she tried to walk past. "How much did you have?!" I demanded never seeing her so high before. She just laughed making me glare harder.

"Who gave this to you? Is it pure?" I asked getting desperate. She looked up at me looking more sober than I know she will look hours from now.

"It's the purest on the market! Sasuke Uchiha is my new supplier!" She grinned making me stare at her completely shocked and out of it.


	7. Sakura IV

Sakura Pov

Once the high wore off I felt like crap of course. My insides felt mushy and I had a killer head ache. I remembered something about Gaara…. Oh crap Gaara. He's going to murder me. I just couldn't help myself. Sasuke said I have to try the pure stuff before I quit… and man was that pure.

"Saku-chan?" Tobi asked from outside my room. I ignored him knowing he would try to guilt trip me. That's all my friends want to do now. They just want to make sure I'm never happy. My mom understands me when she's as high as a kite, but when she's not… I've got to find other kids like me.

I stood up and climbed out the window to look in the alleys or something for other crank kids. I could just go to Uchiha's and see if he knows anyone. Gaara was waiting outside for me. That instantly stopped my train of thought.

"What do you want?!" I demanded then winced as my head throbbed in pain.

"I only came to check on your idiotic brain." He answered making me ignore him then and start to leave. Immediately Gaara blocked my way out. "Don't just leave once the conversation goes someplace you don't want it to." He growled forcing me to glare at him.

"Just leave me alone." I pleaded. Instantly he kissed me.

"I can't… but I will force myself to if I can't help you." He answered making me pause and turn away. Gaara likes me? But I'm a druggie… I guess that's why he tries to help me.

"What about the… what about the high?" I asked making him glare past me at the sky.

"Yea and what about your future? You have none when you're a druggie. Shouldn't you know this by now?!" He demanded making me pause then turn to leave.

"I'm sorry… maybe soon but not now." I answered and left.


	8. Gaara IV

Gaara Pov

Sakura was always such a space case ever since I met her but… when she's high it seems like this is all so much more dangerous. It makes me question her and my sanity. I watched her walk away knowing that I should go after her but I decided against it. She needs to learn this on her own. I snuck into my bedroom and went to bed. Whether Sakura's going or not, I'm still going to school tomorrow.

When I got to school the next day Sakura was high again but she was talking with Sasuke. He's been looking at her too much for comfort. It bothers me. When I pointed this out to Naruto and the Akatsuki they just looked worried but didn't do anything.

At the end of the day when I saw her begin to bring Sasuke over to our table I stood up and met them before they could reach it. "Sakura I'd prefer it if you didn't bring a drug dealer to our table." I said making the others stare at us with widening eyes.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Sakura retorted getting angry. It hurt but I didn't let my guard down. "Fine we'll sit somewhere else where we can be accepted with open arms." She growled.

"Good luck finding a table like that… with people who actually care about you." I answered making her hesitate then continue leaving.


	9. Sakura V

Sakura Pov

I smiled at Sasuke as he handed me a joint. When I reached for it though, he pulled it back and moved closer to me. His face was just two inches from my own. I panicked then knowing he wanted payment. The amount he charged is way too much for me though… I guess this is how he wants me to pay him. The question is… do I want the joint that bad?

Every fiber in my being screamed for it but another part of me said this was going too far. I've already lost a lot of respect because of this so now… I don't know what to do. Should I go ahead and add another thing to the list of the bad crap I've done. I shook my head and leaned back and started to walk away making Sasuke glare at me and reach out.

I jumped back hoping to evade him enough to where I could escape, instead his lackeys Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Lee stopped me. Before anyone could do anything Gaara entered the park.

"I was hoping you guys would have room for one more, but it looks like Sakura and I need to go. Perhaps then you guys can grow a pair and not have to resort to this for some fun." Gaara commented with a smirk.


	10. Gaara V

Gaara's Pov

I stared at her for a moment as she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. I didn't say anything or could even bring myself to do anything. We were at a park outside of the apartments we live in. It's odd enough that she even seems to care about anything right now. Did she even get high?

"I'm quitting." She said making me nod. It didn't surprise me. After a dealer tells you that you may offer your body for a free joint… depending on how much humility you have left… then it's possible to quit then and there. "I wanted it _so_ bad… but it's not worth it."

I waited for her to continue but instead she walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked wishing she'd aimed for the lips rather than cheek. Oh well I can take it slow.

"That was for always being there for me." She winked then took my hand and walked to the Akatsuki's place. Once she told them about her quitting the boys and girl all spazzed over the poor girl. I was kicked out of the group of course. She didn't bother grabbing my hand again while they continued to cheer for her.

I watched Sakura as she laughed and smiled at the crowd around her. I think I like this Sakura better. She' happy, and she chose not to make the same decisions as her brother. I think everything will be okay.

A happy ending.

**I'll be rewriting this crappy fic eventually to make it better but at the moment this is all I got. **


End file.
